i wasn't expecting to fall in love again
by devils-seal
Summary: Story about the former queen bee of the Upper East Side, returning and shaking things up again for her ex BFF Blair, and her one time love Nate. Things take a few twists and two people who never thought they'd find love find it in each other. Chuck/OC
1. Chapter 1

***discalimer;** i don't own gossip girl or any of the characters. {expect my OC Skylar}

i know my other two stories are also in progress but i really wanted to start writing something different! so...here it is my first gossip girl story, previously posted on my quizilla account. i will be updating all my stories & i promise i won't abandon any of them!

enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Your curfew is 11:30 on weekends,9 o'clock on weekdays, you will devote at least an hour a day to your studies, and will spend an hour minimum extra at the studio to practice and-"<p>

"Why don't you just tell me what I can do?" Skylar asked rolling her vibrant blue eyes. "I'm sure it's a much shorter list."

"You can go to school, go to dance, study and do homework, and hang out with a few girl friends if you keep your grades up."

"Wow, this is going to be so much fun." Skylar said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"You're the one who begged me to let us move back to the city, and here we are. What more do you want?" Skylar's mother Jen asked placing a hand on her bony hip.

"I just thought I would have a little more freedom."

"Freedom?" Jen laughed as if it were a joke.

"Yes freedom, it's the right that I was born with that has been unjustly taken away from me."

"Unjustly?" Jen raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "I think that your behavior last year gave me the right to take from you just a bit of freedom, don't you think?"

"I guess..."Skylar mumbled, hating that her mother was dragging this up yet again. "But that was last year! I've changed."

"I'm sure you have dear, but now that we are back in the city all those influences that were _impairing _your judgment last year will be flooding back, and I don't want to see my daughter and our family name embarrassed again."

"Nothing's going to happen mother." Skylar said through gritted teeth, hoping that she would be able to keep that promise to her mother and to herself.

"That's what I like to hear, now we need to go to Bergdorf's, you're going to need new shoes for your first day back at school tomorrow." Jen said with a smile grabbing her Givenchy nightingale bag off the coffee table.

"Right." Skylar said with a small sigh following her mother to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Blair Waldorf tossed her shinny brown hair over her shoulder as she linked arms with her dreamy boyfriend Nate Archibal, as the wandered around the Waldorf's luxurious apartment, trying to avoid party guests, and the unwanted small talk they always brought.<p>

Nate opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off by the vibrating of Blair's cell phone against the glass coffee table.

"Hold that thought." Blair said with a smirk, holding a finger to Nate's lips.

Her eyes scanned over the message she had gotten from Gossip Girl, no doubt it was sent to most of the elites of the Upper East Side. Blair's mouth hung open in a perfect O shape.

"What is it?" Nate asked, trying to read over her shoulder.

"Nothing." Blair said snapping her phone shut and smiling sweetly. "Will you just excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure."

Blair scurried up the stairs to her room shutting the door behind her. She threw her self onto her bed and pushed her face as hard as she could into one of her down feather pillow and screamed at the top o her lungs.

This could not be happening.

Spotted:

**Is S really back from the dead? **

Yes the rumors are true S is back in the city. & no not the S you may be used to, Serenna is old news now.

Of course I mean the one and only Skylar Singer

Need a refresher on our old Queen S? Surely you remember our back stabbing, boyfriend stealing, party girl, goddess, right?

How could anyone forget, after all we've all seen that oh so famous footage of her right?

Rumor is she'll be starting at Constance Billard tomorrow.

So watch out Upper East Side the old queen is back, but I'm sure our new Queen B won't go down without a fight.

xoxo

Gossip Girl

* * *

><p>Blair lifted her head from her pillow and flatted her hair back out. <em>This wasn't happening.<em>

_This literally couldn't be happening, not now not ever. Skylar Singer was not back._

Blair walked back down stairs, shaking her head, refusing to believe that her once best friend, was back-_Scratch that_. _We were never best friends; if we were she wouldn't have done what she did to me._

"You okay?" Asked Nate.

"Of course." Blair smiled taking his hand.

Everything was going to be okay. Blair told herself.

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun." Jen said tossing down all of her shopping bags.<p>

"For you." Skylar said rolling her eyes, tossing her one measly bag into her room.

Much to Skylar's dismay their little shopping outing had turned into an all out shopping spree. Her mother spent nearly 3 hours trying on dresses in Bergdorf's.

"I'm going to bed." Skylar said dragging her feet towards her room.

"Alright sweetie...good night. I'll see you bright and early for school tomorrow." Jen called after her daughter.

If Skylar hadn't been so damn tired from shopping she probably wouldn't have been able to sleep at all that night. She was so anxious for her first day back at her old school tomorrow.

What would everyone say?

What would they think?

Most importantly what would Nate think?...And Blair?

Would everyone still loom over her former reputation?

or would they let her move on and forget her _checkered_ past?

* * *

><p>check back soon for more chapters &amp; please review &amp; check out my other stories!<p>

{note}: skylar is my best friends name {in real life} i love the name and i use it in a few of my stories, but it is not the same character if you get what i'm saying...just the same name used.


	2. Chapter 2

hope you're enjoying!...reviews please? :)

* * *

><p>Skylar woke up late. Of course she would sleep on on the most important and nerve racking day of the year.<p>

The first day of school.

Well techincally it wasn't THE first day of school. The Constance Billard school for girls had been open for nearly 2 months now...But it was Skylar's first day back and everything had to be perfect, so she could make a perfet new first impression on all her old classmates.

Waking up nearly 40 minutes late wasn't part of that perfect plan.

Skylar pulled on a plain white collared shir, part of the Constance Billard school uniform, it fit a bit snug, seince it was from last year. Skylar slipped on the red and gray blaid skirt, and also a part of the uniform and also about a size to small. It was short, deffinatly not regulation, but what could she do? Skylar pulled on her tall black socks that reached just above her knees and her new purple suede valentino ankel boots. Surveying her apperence in the mirror the decided to wear a gray cashmere v-neck sweater over her puckering white button up.

"Deffinatly less sluty" Skylar said aloud, falttening the pleates on her short skirt.

She tossed her hair back and forth trying to figure out what to do with it. She let her hair rest natuarlly in soft curls, pulling it all the one side she ran a comb quickly through her mane of jet black hair, that fell just below her waist. Skylar hastily brushed on a bit of brozer, smudged on a bit of eyeliner, and a few stroked of mascara. She honestly didn't need much makeup at all. Her skin was always the perfect sun kissed shade of golden brown, her cheeks naturally a bit rosey, her brilliant blue eyes always sparkely and were rimmed with a forest of long thick eyelashes.

"Skylar your going to be late!" Her mother called knocking loudly on the wall between their bedrooms.

"I'm leaving now!" Skylar called back grabbing her new Missoni bag off couch, aloung with her school books.

"Here let me get you something to eat on the way for breakfast!" Jen said holding out an appel for Skylar.

"Oh thanks." Skylar said grabbing the appel with her free hand.

"Have a good day! Be nice!" Jen called as Skylar pushed the elevator button. "And make good choices!" She added as the doors opened.

"Of course mother." Skylar rolled her eyes scrolling through her text messages. "Bye."

* * *

><p>Blair and Serenna walked to school together. Blair seemed to be in a hurry, despite the fact that they were a half an hour early for classes. Serenna had to double her pace to keep up with her best friend.<p>

"B! Slow down!" Serenna said panting slightly. "Whats the rush today?"

"I just want to be at school early thats all." Blair said trying to keep her voice even.

"Right..." Serenna said adjusting her prada bag on her shuolder.

"Hey did you see that Gossip Girl post last night?-"

"No." Blair snapped, shutting Serenna down. She knew damn well she was about to talk about _her._

"It said that Skylar is back...do you think it's true?"

"Of course don't. It's an absurd rumor _she _is NOT back." Blair said confidently, finnaly slowing her pace as they reached the gates of Constance Billard.

"Right...Well if she is you know I've got your back right?" Serenna said leaning against the brick wall.

"She's not back." Blair repeated defiantly.

* * *

><p>"Sorry!" Skylar shouted as she ran infront of a honking taxi, trying to get acorss the street.<p>

She was still 3 blocks away from school and the bell was just about to ring.

_I won't be late my first day back_ Skylar told her self, though at this pace it seemed inevitable.

Running as fast as her 3 inch heels would let her, she pushed past a group of much younger girls, also sporting Constance Billard school uniforms, they were obviouslly in no hurry to get to class. She nearly made a short blonde girl spill her steaming chi lattee.

"Sorry!" Skylar called carelessly over her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Was that?-"

"It's Skylar Singer!"

"She's really back!"

Skylar didn't even hear all the whispers behind her. She hoisted her bag on her shoulder and brushed past a group of St. Judes boys. In her efforts to avoid the group of boys she managed to walk right over a vent that blow cold smelly air straight up her skirt fourcing it straight up, exposing her hot pink tanga underwear to the group of boys only feet away. Skylar blushed, quickening her pace even more to get away from the group of cat calling and wolf whisteling boys. She prayed she didn't know anyof them.

What a great impression she was making already.

* * *

><p>"Oh perfect!" Blair smirked clapping her hands together. "Oh Ginny!" She called down the steps.<p>

Jenny Humphrey turned around and looking up hopefully at her idol Blair Waldorf. She would do anything to be her friends, anything to be popular.

"It's Jenny actually." Jenny said smiling shyly as she approached Serena, Blair, Isabel, and Katy, who were all sitting on the top steps of the school looking down on everyone else.

"Whatever." Blair rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't mind doing me a favor right?"

"Sure Blair, anything!"

"I need you to keep watch for me."

"Keep watch?" Jenny reapated. "For who?"

"A girl that might be comming here today, she has long black hair and looks like a total whore." Blair explained.

"B" Serenna elbowed her.

"I need you to find me immediatly if you see her got it?" Blair said ignoring Serenna.

"Okay." Jenny said taking a sip of he lattee.

"Her name's Skylar, not that it matters." Blair added, practically spitting her name.

Jenny nodded eagerly.

"Thanks." Blair smirking, walking away with her posse.

Jenny survyed the area around the school, looking for anyone with black hair so she could report back to Blair before class. She turned around and tapped her foot on the concrete step spotting her brother across the courtyard on the St. Judes boys side of the school.

"Oh shit!" Skylar said slamming directly into a cute blonde girl on the steps of Constance. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed for what felt like the millionth time this morning.

"Oh it's alright."Jenny said bending down to help her gather her schoool books.

"Thanks." Skylar smiled.

"Oh!" Jennny said looking up at the girl.

"Hmm?" Skylar asked as she brushed her self off, adjusting her skirt once again.

"Nothing." Jenny said quickly. _Was this the girl Blair was looking for?_

"I'm Skylar by the way."

"You don't look that much of a sl-" The words poured from Jennys mouth before could stop them. She slapped her hand over her own mouth.

Skylar fourced her self to laugh, she was going to have to get use to being called that again. _I guess things haven't changed to much around here...same old gossip._ "Thanks."

"I'm so sorry! I so didn't mean to say that! I'm so-"

"Chill." Skylar said laughing agian. "Really it's fine."

"Right..." Jenny said feeling extremly akward.

"Isn't class startin like...now?" Asked Skylar, praying she had time for a cigarette.

"The bell rings in 5 minutes." Jenny said, relived that the girl had said something.

Skylar let out a loud sigh and plopped down on the step, catching her breath and gathering her thoughts.

"I so thought I was late." Skylar said with relief.

"Nope." Jenny said, not knowing if it would be okay to sit down, or if she should go find Blair. "It's really nice to meet you, I'm Jenny." Jenny said hesitantly taking a seat beside what could have been the coolest girl she'd ever seen. _But if Blair hates her she can't be good news..._ "I actually better be heading to class though, I have to go all the way up stairs."

"Oh right, me too." Skylar nodded gathering her things. "Mind if I walk with you?"

"Of course not." Jenny smiled, glad to make a new friend of any kind. In the back of her mind she still her Blair's chippy voice, she obvisoully didn't like Skylar and maybe she would take back what littel respect she had for Jenny if she started hanging out with her...


	3. Chapter 3

hope you're enjoying!...reviews please? :)

* * *

><p>Blair watched in utter horror as Skylar Singer strutted into class wearing her so not regulation length plaid skirt and the exact same pair of Valentino boots Blair had been drooling over in Bergdorfs the other day but the sales woman had told her that they didn't have them in her size.<em> That bitch.<em>

"Oh you must be Miss Singer...Welcome back." Mrs. Pratt the Constance 11th grade European literature teacher said, giving Skylar a disapproving look up and down.

Skylar smiled awkwardly, scanning the classroom, to her dismay she recognized most all of the disdainful faces staring at her in shock. One face in particular stood out, Blair Waldorf. _Oh Gosh._

"Ladies Skylar as just recently moved back to the city and is the newest member of our class...I'm sure you will all do well to make her feel welcome."

_As if._ Skylar thought seeing everyone's expressions as she walked back to take the empty seat directly behind Blair. _Just perfect_both girls thought.

Skylar tapped in foot impatiently pretending to listen to Mrs. Pratt's boring lecture on writing poetry and chipped off her clear nail polish trying to distract her self from all the obvious whispers and stares surrounding her.

"I heard she's back because she found about who ruined her reputation last year."

"She's totally out for revenge."

"I wonder if her and Nate have seen each other..."

"I bet Blair is so furious."

"I would be to if my best friend did_ that_to me."

Blair stared over Kati Farkas's head and at the blank chalk board, clenching her teeth together trying not to scream. She didn't blink, she held her breath sitting up perfectly straight and stiff counting down the seconds till the bell would ring and she would be out of the same room as her. Blair would rush out of the class room as fast as she could, leaving Serenna and everyone else behind, go find Nate in the courtyard at St. Jude's, seduce him into skipping the rest of the day with her, go back to her penthouse and mess around and watch all of Blair's favorite old movies. Anything to keep Nate from hearing about her, seeing her, and thinking about her at all. She was going to pretend Skylar was still at her stupid boarding school in France for the rest of the day, or as long as it took to devise a plan of action.

Skylar chewed on her thumb nail and watched the clock tic slowly. _Only 5 more minutes._ She reminded her self. She stared at the back of Blair's head, her shinny brown hair was longer and lighter than Skylar remember. Maybe she dyed it?...or got highlights... What else had changed about her ex BFF? Did she still hangout with all the same people? Isabel & Kati? Serenna & Chuck...Nate? Where her and Nate...together? Had she forgiven her for everything that happened last year? HA, yeah right. Knowing Blair there was about zero chance of that.

Serenna sat sideways in her seat popping her gum loudly and glancing between Skylar and Blair every few seconds waiting for anyone to say something to her.

Blair nearly sprang from her seat when the bell finally rang. She adjusted her head band and scooped up her boots, jetting from the class room as fast as she could without looking like a total loser. Serenna scurried after her, and Kati and Isabell after her.

Skylar got up slowly, stretching her arms over her head as she looked out the window, over the courtyard to the St Judes boys school, her thoughts were swarming with visions of the gorgeous Nate Archibald as she dragged her feet to her next class.

"So why are we skipping school again?" Nate against Blair as they took the elevator up to Blair's top story penthouse apartment.

Nate had already skipped first period to go smoke with Chuck and Jackson. He had no problem with skipping, but Blair, who valued her perfect attendance record rarely ever missed school, except of course if she had a pimple or something tragic like that, but never just on a whim.

"Because I wanted to spend time with you." Blair said pouting out her lips sexily.

Nate smirked and kissed her. Nate and Blair and spent time together all weekend, so Nate didn't 100 percent buy her story but he couldn't argue when his girlfriend seemed this horny. Maybe they would finally go all the way.

Blair had Nate pinned down on her bed, they were both half-naked and making out roughly. Breakfast at Tiffany's was playing the in background and they had the apartment all to themselves. Although there was nothing all to special about this particular moment, & nothing romantic like Blair had always pictured her first time would be she knew he was the one and this had to be their moment. It could not wait a second longer.

"Mmmm. I love you Nate Archibald." Blaid said pulling back and looking into Nate's green eyes.

He kissed her lips, postponing his response. Blair pulled away again, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Blair." Nate mumbled into her neck not really sure if he meant it or not.

The phone rang loudly on Blair's bedside table. She completely ignored it continuing to run her fingers down Nate's smooth toned chest and kiss and suck on his neck.

Nate pulled away slowly. "Are you going to get that?"

"Don't be silly." Blair said going back to kissing him.

"Hi you've reached Blair Waldorf, leave me a message." Beeeeeep.

"Hey B, It's Serenna...Uh where are you? Are you really letting her get to you already? Puh-lease Blair! Your a Waldorf for crying out loud! I'm sure Skylar just wants to put all this behind her, so should you...anyway, since I guess your skipping the rest of the day as well, I'll meet you tonight for drinks at the Palace so we can talk about all this Okay?...Bye"

Nate had sat up, Blair was knocked out of his lap and now sitting beside him, trying to force him to face her again, she needed to distract him, she reached for the back off her bra and found the clasp.

"Did...Did S say Skylar was back?" Nate stuttered.

"Uh." Blair didn't know what to say, she dropped her hands from behind her back, the mood was officially killed. "Yeah. She's back at Constance, I saw her this morning she looked like a total whore. I think she altered her skirt so it was shorter than everyone else's." She replied trying to keep her cool. Her have-sex-with-Nate-before-he-finds-out-about-Skylar planned was ruined.

Nate ran his fingers through his golden hair, not listening to Blair, he was still trying to process the information.

_Skylar was really back? Holy shit._

Once again Nate wasn't sure how he felt. "'Uh. I think I should probably get back to class, I already skipped Mr. Lane's class once this week." Nate said buttoning his shirt and pulling on his uniform jacket. "I'll see you later." He added kissing her cheek and walking out of Blair's apartment with way to much on his mind. He patted the inside of his pocket, thanking god he still had a small baggie of weed left over

Blair said up in her bed, she was fuming with anger and slightest embarrassment.

_The bitch was back for not even a day and she was already ruining my life once again..._


	4. Chapter 4

Ive been getting a lot of messages and reviews asking who i based Skylars character off of. I really just one day made up this whole story to my liking not really basing my character off any one in particular. Yes now i do now realize so far in the story she is very comparable to Serena but her story is going to end up much different. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story thus far and I hope you will continue to read and see my character and the story grow but if you don't like it don't read it.

* * *

><p>Skylar sat on the steps at Constance, leaned against the wall her long legs stretched out in front of her. She took a bite of her apple then closed her eyes. Her day so far had been even worse than anticipated. It was hard to ignore all the whispers and rumors following her through the halls. Everyone was talking about her, but no one, besides her teachers and littel Jenny Humphrey, had said one word directly to her. Skylar didn't imagine <em>ever<em> sitting alone on the steps during her lunch period but she didn't expect much less. It had been stupid to belive that she could just stroll back into town and everyone would act as if nothing happened last year and everyone would all welcome her back with open arms.

"Just one more class." Skylar reminded herself as the bell rang loudly echoing her ears.

She got up slowly brushing off the back of her skirt, picking up her books, and swinging her purse over her shoulder. She resisted the urge to give a group of girls the finger as they walked past her up the steps pointing at her and giggling non discretely.

Skylar walked slowly to her next class trying to convince herself that her day couldn't get much worse. After only one more class she could leave this stupid building and go do what she loved. Dance. Skylar had been dancing ever since she could remember. It was her passion. She was nationally ranked i many styles of dance, and was the star student at the most prestigious school of dance in New York City. It was her way of expressing herself and escaping from her troubles.

* * *

><p>Nate and Chuck spent their lunch in Central Park smoking as usual.<p>

"I'm guessing you heard the news." Chuck said passing Nate the tightly rolled joint.

"Uh what?" Nate asked taking a long puff.

"Don't play dumb man, everyone is talking about it. Skylar is back!"

"Oh uh yeah...Have you seen her yet?" Nate asked hopefully.

"Not yet." Chuck said sending a ring of smoke into the sky. "Have you?"

"Nah." Nate said kicking the ground as they walked back up towards school. Nate didn't no what to make of the news that Skylar was back. He was nervous excited to see her, he knew he was still in love with her, even thought he still felt something for Blair, but felt stupid knowing Skylar didn't love him.

"So you gonna dump Blair?" Chuck asked boldly.

"What? Uh...no. I mean...no." Nate said thrown off by the question.

Chuck laughed. "Sounds like a yes to me dude." He said flicked the joint to the ground and swishing it beneath his black Armani dress shoe."Once you see her I guarantee you'll change your mind. Skylar...mmm" He said deep in thought. "She is still to this day hands down THE sexiest girl I've ever seen."

Nate smiled silently agreeing. Blair was pretty, but nothing compared to Skylar. Her log wavy black hair, tanned skin, cute nose, long smooth legs, curves in all the right places, deep bright blue eyes that Nate could get lost in. He couldn't stop thinking about her all day. But how would she react when she saw him? She had left their relationship as one big question mark in Nate's mind, not to mention Nate was with Blair now, who he was sure would do whatever it took to keep Skylar and Nate as far from each other as possible.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me." A sophomore named Penelope said loudly shoving Skylar aside to get to her class. She giggled along with her friends."Slut." She added in a carrying whisper.<p>

"Fuck you!" Skylar called back, wanting to pull the girl's obviously fake blonde extensions out of her head.

It was weird being thrown back into this life again, where everyone hated her. It wasn't always like this though Skylar used to run this school. She was not only the _It Girl _of Constance, but of the whole Upper East Side, everyone loved her, or loved to hate her. Until that one night... Skylar had always been a party girl. Staying out late at night, coming home early in the morning, if she even decided to come home at all, she would skip school, dance, sleepovers with Blair, shopping with Kati and Is. She would come to school either high or hung-over almost everyday. It was getting way out of hand. She started making a lot of...not so good choices, and it ended up catching up with her in the end. On one especially drunken night Skylar ended up sleeping with the boy of her best friends dreams, and the very next day someone released a video documenting the whole thing. _Everyone _saw the little sex tape, including Blair and all of Skylars old friends who immediately turned against her. Blair swore that she would never forgive Skylar for this. Within hours the whole school had turned against her and Blair and Skylar had turned from best friends to sworn enemies over night. Skylar's mother finally decided enough was enough with her daughters out of control behavior and decided to send Skylar off to a boarding school in France, on only one days notice. The only person Skylar had told she was leaving, the only person she was convince still cared, was Nate.

"I'll wait for you." Nate had told her that bitter cold November evening. "I love you Skylar."

"...I-I'll miss you." She said tears welling in her eyes, as she kissed Nate's soft lips one last time before running off.

I'll miss you...not I love you, i'll miss you. Skylar wanted to kick herself every time she replayed that moment in her head. He loved her, and she loved him too! _Why couldn't I have just fucking said it! _Sklyar cursed to herself as the final bell ring signaling the school day was finally over.

It was 2:30, and she had to make it all the way across town to Brooklyn by 4 o'clock for dance. Just enough time to go change grab her dance bag, grab a quick bite to eat, and smoke a much needed cigarette. Skylar pulled a herbal cigarette from her bag, _it would have to do for now, _she thought sticking the cigarette between her freshly glossed lips.

"Shit." She said aloud remembering her mother had confiscated all of her lighters.

"Need a light?" Asked a painfully familiar voice from beside her, causing Skylar to stop dead in her tracks.

"Chuck?" Skylar said with a bright smile removing the cigarette from between her lips and embracing Chuck Bass in a tight bear hug. _Finally someone who doesn't hate me!_

He chuckled wrapping his arms around Skylar's body holding her close to him.

"It's so good to see you." Skylar smiled. "Oh thanks." She said as Chuck pulled out a silver zippo lighter and lit her cigarette for her.

"It's very good to see you too." Chuck smirked looking at Skylar up and down. He hadn't thought it was possible, but she seemed to be even more hot than he had remembered.

Skylar smiled, and leaned against the wall next to Chuck. "I missed you." Skylar said exhaling the minty smoke from her cigarette.

"I suppose I missed you too." Chuck said with a sly smile. "Things haven't been the same around without you."

"I'm glad to hear someone say that." Skylar said after a long drag. "Everyone else still hates me."

"They're just jealous." Chuck assured her, watching her take another long drag off her herbal cigarette. "How was _Parié?_"

"Oh it-" Skylar began but as she looked down the street and saw Nate Archibald coming her way she was lost for words.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my gosh." Skylar said her heart racing and butterflies suddenly filling her stomach as she watched Nate Archibald walking slowly down the busy street headed in her direction. She causally flicking her herbal cigarette and stepping on it, smashing it into the ground a bit harder than did the same, still leaning back casually wait for the events to unfold.

"Look who's back" Chuck smirked at Nate. But Skylar didn't needed no intrduction. Nate and Skylar stared at each other, dumbstruck by each others prescense. Nate watched Skylar's peachy fully lips part and blow a thin stream of smoke into the air as she spoke his name softly.

"Nate" She breathed, feeling as if her whole body was smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck, Nate did the same his hands snaking their way around Skylar's slim waist. They each breathed in each others familiar scents. Both reluctant to ever let go.

"Wow- Sky, I-...I missed you." Nate said.

"I missed you too." Skylar said softly, pulling away and meeting his gorgeous green eyes with her vibrant blue eyes, trying to convey her unspoken words the last time they had seen each other.

"It's- wow, It's so great to see you again." Nate gushed taking in Skylar's stunning appearance.

"It's great to see you too." Skylar giggled girlishly.

Chuck lite a new cigarette and rolled his eyes at the two love birds.

"Are you back at Constance?"

"Yeah." Skylar smiled, she just couldn't stop smiling around him. "Can you believe they actually let me back!"

Nate smiled genuinely, his smiled faltered as he spotted Blair across the street. Skylar turned to see what Nate was looking at.

"Nate!" The shrill voice of Blair Waldorf called from down the busy street, she rushed over her brown curls bouncing gracefully up and down with each frantic step.

Skylar watched in dismay as Blair pranced over giddily and wrapped her arms around Nate kissing him territorially on the lips and giving Skyla_r _the fakest smile she had ever seen_._ Blair had decided while in public she was going to kill Skylar with kindness, or at least fake kindness, but if she ever got her alone she would rip her head off.

"Skylar." Blair smirked leaning on Nate, speaking as if she had just noticed her.

"Hi..." Skylar said biting her lip, a perfect moment ruined.

"So sorry I didn't have time to say hi before." She said. "It's so _nice_ to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Blair." Skylar retorted just as artificially, but with a small smile. She better than anyone knew when Blair was being fake and just playing nice, but Skylar hoped that there might be a chance to patch up their broken friendship. "I missed you." She added, this time being completely sincere.

"Ohh. I missed you too hun!" Blair said with mock sweetness. She smiled up at Nate, who was standing awkwardly next to Blair. He too saw right through her act. There was no way Blair was going to let Nate see Skylar. _Maybe its for the best..._ Nate tried to convince himself, think back again to how Skylar had left him and broken his heart but standing with her now he wanted to forget all that, all the craziness that happened last year.

"So how was Paris?" Asked Blair. "I heard you got kicked out of your boarding school. You just can't stay out of trouble can you?"

Chuck laughed to himself, thoroughly enjoying the two girls sarcastic remarks back and forth. He was hopping for a cat fight, but this was almost as good.

"Actually-" Skylar said taking a step forward, she was already sick of this nice act.

"We should all go out somewhere for drinks to catch up." Nate suggested cutting across Skylar.

"That would be nice." Skylar said smiling at Nate.

"Hmm. I know I'd love to, but I'm super busy right now, I've got my Yale interview coming up soon, and I'm planning all kinds of events here and there. I honestly don't have time. Being Queen B takes a lot out of you." She smirked giving Skylar a look up and down. Trying hard not to be jealous of her long slender legs, high cheekbones, and shinny waist length hair.

"Oh believe me I know." Skylar said, not bothering to smile.

Blair took a step forward looking up slightly to meet Skylars gaze. Nate grabbed Blairs hand, hoping neither of the girls was about to do anything stupid.

"Well I've got to go, I have dance." Skylar said speaking more to Nate, and Chuck but not breaking her gaze with Blair. "I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah." Nate smiled watched Skylar toss her bag into the cab.

"Definitely." Chuck smirked watching Skylar's every move as she slid gracefully into the cab.

"Any parties coming up I should know about?" Skylar asked with a hopeful smile.

Chuck opened his mouth to speak but Blair smaked his side.

"Nope. But I'll deffinatly tell you if one happens to pop up." Blair said.

"Thanks B..." Skylar said. "See you around." She added closing the door and sending one last longing look towards Nate.

"Bye-bye." Blair waved with one hand, wrapping her other arm around Nate, then standing up on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"I don't want you hanging out with her okay?" Blair asked sweetly, looking into Nate's green eyes, kissing him again before he could answer.


End file.
